Be Kind, Rewind
by TheTenderFury
Summary: What if Buffy grabbed the amulet Spike wore in Chosen? What if they ended up in the time of the Angelius vamps? What would happen to these two who hate that they love each other? A challenge given to me by BellaVision.
1. Just What Are We Doing Here

Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, I just want Spike… however am content with writing about it.

Summary: What if Buffy grabbed the amulet Spike wore in Chosen? What if they ended up in the time of the Angelius vamps? What would happen to these two who hate that they love each other?

This is a challenge given to me by BellaVision and I just hope that I can do it justice.

Chapter 1: What are _we _doing here?

* * *

><p>Buffy stirred slightly as she looked around her. She stopped. <em>Where the heck am I<em>, she thought as she moved. She was in an alley… somewhere. It smelled like fire and brimstone, like the way she envisioned Hell to look like. You know, when she wasn't in it. But where was she?

She remembered Sunnydale, she remembered the First, she remembered going down into the Hellmouth, and she remembered Spike.

Buffy stopped short.

_Oh, God, Spike. _

Spike had the amulet Angel had given to her that was meant to go to her Champion, whom she had chosen as Spike. The amulet had taken affect and Buffy could see Spike in her mind glowing as she stood with him at the stairwell to the Hell mouth.

_The golden glow was everywhere but Buffy didn't notice, not as she watched Spike, who looked in pain but still standing. _

_"Go on, then," Spike said, not looking at her, trying to hold the power together. _

_Buffy shook her head, "You've done enough, you can still.." she starts to say because she wants him with her. She wants to get out of hell together, like they always have. _

_Spike has cut her off, giving her that _look_ like it doesn't matter, "No, you beat them back , it's for me to do the clean-up."_

_Dimly Buffy registers that Faith had called down to her, but right now all she see is the bleach blonde vampire that made her life hell telling her to leave him behind. _

_Spike, seeing that she hadn't moved an inch, looks at her, "Gotta go, lamb. I think it's fair to say school's out for bloody summer."_

_The debris was everywhere but Buffy still hasn't moved, still staring at the amulet and the man that was willing to take the all consuming power that went with it. He was going to sacrifice himself for the world, for the Scoobies, her sister, the Slayers… for her. _

_This was not happening. Not now. Not to _him_._

_Buffy grabbed the amulet and was able to yank it off Spike when she felt this overwhelming dizziness. She was wondering if it was from her wound from earlier. She didn't really have much time to contemplate that because she soon fell into the obsidian black of unconsciousness._

That was all Buffy could remember really. She looked down at her hands, which were covered in soot and dirt. She had all ten fingers. Hell, she knew she had ten fingers.

Getting up from the cold ground she stumbled, much like the way she had when she had first made it out of her grave a year ago. It was torture, being this discombobulated but she eventually made it to the mouth of the alley and with that her breath catch in her throat.

Fire was everywhere and smoke blocked the night sky, giving it an ominous tone to it. However, it wasn't the destruction Buffy could see that scared her.

She had no clue where she was but she couldn't deny the feeling like she had been there before. People screamed and yelled in Chinese, their clothes old- fashioned and something Buffy only ever saw in high school when she flipped through history book during her boredom in class.

She looked down at her clothes and promptly backed her way into the alley again, away from sight. She was wearing a black Victorian dress with white, gray, and black accented lace that peeked in and out in various places. It was a beautiful dress but even that wasn't comforting at all. Her shoes were gray ankle boots with a little heel, cute, but it was a good thing Buffy was used to heels. Downeside to this was Buffy felt like she couldn't breathe with the corset sucking the air from her lungs and the modest amount of petticoat that she could feel under the huge skirt that dragged on the ground. Her hair was loosely curled and pulled halfway up. Last but not least, Buffy could feel the weight of a cross around her neck; having been used to the shape and feel of a cross against her skin for six-seven years she didn't even have to look to tell you that.

Buffy made her way out of the alley way again and took smooth, careful steps into the street, feeling oddly calm compared to the people panicking all around her.

Just then a paper catch in the wind snagged on her dress and Buffy reached down to pull it off, only stopping to find that not only was Chinese on the paper but it was also written in English somehow. Old English, mind you, but English was English.

It read really nothing important and Buffy almost tossed it over her shoulder that is until she caught the date on the paper. The year was 1900.

Damn.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut. If there was a period that history that Buffy could remember it was this, mostly because she remembered Slayer memories. And she had also heard a certain blonde vampire talking about this before. How the Hell did this happen? What had happened that she was now here?

She was in China during the Boxer Rebellion.

This was not good.

* * *

><p>Spike opened his eyes, his eyes adjusting to the red orange haze of a fire around him that seemed familiar but foreign, like an old photograph.<p>

Just where in bloody Hell was he.

"My sweet William, look at the mess you made," Spike heard someone say. Suddenly something entered Spike's vision and with a start he realized who it was. However impossible it was.

But here she was, standing over him, the familiar crazed look in her eyes.

"Dru?"

* * *

><p>AN: Ok, this peeps should be interesting. My thanks to BellaVision for the idea and we will see what happens. Alright, you know the drill, read and review, heck give me ideas because I have at least 69 more chapters to go. *falls over* hahahaha

Later

TTF


	2. Hits and Misses

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything but that hasn't stopped many from writing many Spuffy fanfictions.

Chapter 2: Hits and Misses

* * *

><p>Spike struggled getting up, he felt like someone had run him through the ringer six or seven times. His head hurt like someone had kicked it repeatedly a several thousand times. Struggling to get up, well aware of Drusilla's eyes on him, Spike noticed a girl lying prostrate on the ground, not moving.<p>

He could smell her on him, her blood, that tangy bittersweet smell like copper pennies and flowers, on his hands, his clothes, everywhere. He had fought her, that wasn't hard to figure out and he clearly won, judging by her not breathing. With a start, his sense not all there before, he knew this girl was a Slayer.

His first Slayer, that sent a spring of overwhelming joy inside himself, but another part, bigger and screaming in pain, saw a girl in his mind, blonde, little, and beautiful that was looking at him with a look of extreme pain, like he had failed her somehow.

How, Spike wasn't even sure.

He didn't know the girl at all. Still, he could feel that she was important, somehow.

"My sweet William, just what have you found. A new toy that you already broke," Drusilla said, gliding over to him, not to help him up but to simply watch.

Drusilla then made her over to the girl, tapping her with her foot and stopped, her eyes growing wide with shocked and with that she started clapping her hands like an amused child, "My Spike killed a Slayer. He's a very naughty and wicked boy. Daddy will be unhappy."

Spike kneeled like a man in prayer, his head against the dirt floor of the temple as he tried to get up. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this, like his atoms had been ripped apart and assemble back together with some glue and spit. He had gone through a good bit of torture man and demon could think of bit somehow this felt worse.

Maybe because everything was fuzzy in his head but the little blonde pixie that he still couldn't figure who she was. She stood with her arms crossed over her chest, a determined and powerful look in her emerald green eyes.

Spike shook his head with a start as he finally was able to get to his feet. It was then that he realized the girl in his head was that exactly- strong, powerful, prideful, and amazingly determined. She was going to drive him insane and he didn't even know her name.

Making his way over to Drusilla, who was currently dancing around the Slayer's body, he looked down at her for a second and for the first time since he became a vampire, he felt a part of him clench in agony, like his _soul_ would have before with the thought of spilling blood of someone that didn't deserve it.

Spike shook his head at that and put an arm around Drusilla, not of affection like it normally would be but because he needed support one way or another. He leaded them away from the body. He couldn't look at it because every time he did that feeling came back like he had disturbed a part of the universe- or in the very least _his_ universe.

Spike closed his eyes as he and Drusilla walked out of the temple into the fiery street. He was a vampire, he was a devil, he didn't care, and there was no reason to care.

In his mind, Spike saw the girl frown a sad smile at him, her arms at her sides, her body locked and ridged. With that she walked away. Spike felt all his muscles clench in fear and anger, like seeing that girl walk away was like saying goodbye to the only sunlight he had anymore.

Just what in world was going on here?

* * *

><p>"Spike, Drusilla," Came a silk, Scottish accented voice and with that Spike shut his eyes against the voice. Lord, if there was anything he really didn't want to deal with right now it was Angelus and Darla. Sure enough as he turned he saw the older vampire and his Sire, oddly calm and relaxed with the freak happenings around them. Spike held onto Drusilla, slowly regaining his strength.<p>

"What have you two been up too," Darla asked, wrapping around Angelus like a snake. Drusilla laughed a crazed laugh.

"My Spike has been busy. Killed himself a Slayer," Drusilla said, excited like a child at Christmas. Angelus looked visibly sick at this. Spike felt a smug moment of satisfaction beside the pain he felt. He had ruffled the poof after all. He just didn't show it.

"I see, I guess that makes you one of us now," Angelus said, the tone clearly meaning to be sarcastic but Spike could have care less at this point.

Something had happened to him and the fight with the Slayer wasn't it. Something else did this to him, making him feel like a feather could knock him over. That was the only explanation he had, especially when you counted the girl into this. The vision of the girl was getting weirder now since she came back into Spike's head.

When he first saw her, she was wearing strange clothes. A white peasant shirt that tied at the top but still showed a modest amount of cleavage and extremely high heeled boots. Those weren't the weird things though. This girl was wearing tight, black pant. A girl wearing pants, that wasn't normal at all here when wearing pants, meant you were the lady of the night. The other strange thing was the necklace around her neck, through the long straight hair that waved around her neck, Spike saw a cross, beautiful and detailed with patterns and rubies.

However, now the image of what the girl wore earlier was now mixing with another like the reflection of water like seeing twins but something was disrupting the image. The other half of her was wearing a black Victorian dress, fashioned similar to Darla and Drusilla's dresses, with white and gray accents. Her hair was curled and pulled back but what hadn't change was she was still wearing a cross but this time it was a simple silver one, tied with a black silk choker. The image would blur and mix like ripples on the water and would form into one or the other.

One thing was for sure, she wasn't normal. The power that Spike could feel was like that of a Slayer. This girl was a Slayer.

"Where are we going next," Darla asked as she talked to Angelus, who looked around at the street.

"I do not know but this is starting to bore me," Angelus said, his tone calm like it was a normal day.

"The fairies say that a change is coming, something bright and tastes like ashes," Drusilla said as she twirled around like child.

As Darla, Angelus, and Drusilla prattled on, Spike leaned against a wall, trying very hard to regain some strength. With a start, Spike caught a flash of honey blonde curls, bounce out of the corner of his eyes. Focusing, he saw a small blonde wearing a black dress running into the black abyss of an alley. Spike couldn't breathe, it was her.

Getting up from the wall, Spike broke into a run he didn't know he still had in his body while feeling like this. Drusilla, Darla, and Angelus all yelled after him but Spike ignored them as he ran for the alley and the alleys after that looking for the girl that was haunting him.

* * *

><p>Buffy was on a mission, she needed to get out of here. This was bad. Very bad.<p>

Every time she went out into the street people ran into her and there was no one that she could talk to, considering they were all Chinese and didn't understand her at all. Buffy stopped for a minute. She needed to stop and think. Think about what to do next, because she needed someone to at least tell her what was going on. Maybe find the amulet and see if that could get her home again. Or at least find someone that could be an ally right now because she was so far in over her head it was pathetic.

First things first there was no way she could fight off anything right now. It wasn't that she didn't have any power it just felt wrong somehow. The stamina wasn't up at all; her tolerance to pain was also down. Still she had the basics, super strength, she was fast but still something was wrong. Maybe because she was a Slayer away from her time period, she was the twenty-first century's Slayer.

And she was so far from the twenty-first century now that she highly doubt that was good on anyone. Buffy kicked a crate with her full strength. The crate exploded into nothing as she kicked it, a show that, yes, she still had strength. Buffy smiled to herself, good, that was at least hopeful.

Again she needed to get out of here. This was paranormal disaster area. She had not only Angelus to worry about but also Darla and Drusilla. Buffy stopped, would Spike be with them? More than likely but there was no way in hell she could approach him now. Not with those three and the fact that he might turn on her too, soul or not.

With a start, Buffy knew exactly where she needed to go. She needed to go to London; she needed to the Watcher's Council, must to her displeasure. They were the only ones that could help her. The Coven was also there and would also be good to ask about.

Buffy moved from her place in the alley she had come to in, wrapping the skirt up in the back so it came to her knees and tied the bundle of skirts with straps on her dress, Buffy broke into a run. She had to give the Powers That Be a hand because they seemed to think about everything, from the dress to the boots, which were possibly the most comfortable heels she had ever had or run in.

She was trying to gun it for the harbor, she needed on a boat. From there she could think about where she had to go, considering the voyage would take forever, but it was away from here.

Buffy ran from street to street, alley to alley, darting away like a ghost. Finding an alley she had her way through a street, watching out for carts and people. The street seemed to function like a square, with a temple nearby.

At least Buffy had some clue where she was. After Spike had told her about his fights with the Slayers she looked them up. The Boxer Rebellion was just random and a Slayer/ vampire fight had gone on during a part of its history. It was mind boggling to Buffy.

Crossing the street, Buffy made her way into yet another alley, which led to a maze of side streets, she was getting close to the harbor; she could feel it.

With a start Buffy realized she was being followed, someone was behind her, silent and swift. Buffy looked around as she walked a calm pace, trying to act normal. On her way Buffy saw a piece of wood practically wheedled down to a point, perfect for a stake or a weapon.

Walking normally, Buffy turned a corner and hid in the shadows, waiting for her entourage to show itself. A figure moved from the darkness and with that Buffy grabbed their jacket and threw them to the ground. As the figure tried to get up, Buffy, as she punched them, saw that it was a guy covered blood in the firelight on the street. Buffy straddled his hips and positioned the stake at his throat, still not sure what she was up against, human or demon.

"What do you want," Buffy demanded.

"Not sure luv, but you getting off me is somewhat at the top of my priorities," came a snarky reply with a British accent. Buffy's heart clenched in pain and wonder at the voice, she knew that voice anywhere.

Focusing her eyes, in the light the fire gave off, Buffy could see chestnut brown hair tied back at the nape of the neck. Blue eyes like sapphires that snapped in annoyance and bewilderment as they looked at her, full lips curled into a pout, a straight nose, and a bleeding eyebrow lifted in thought at her as she sat on top of him.

As sure as God made little green apples, she was straddling Spike, who was looking at her like she was either a freak of nature or a demon disguised as an angel. Seemed he was having trouble with this, which was fine because she didn't know if to be happy he was alive, not burnt to a crisp in the Hellmouth or scared that she felt nothing wrong with being this close to him. When was the last time they were close like this that seemed like they should be together?

There were times he had made heaven in hell, when he held her were gentle and loving. This felt dirty and gritty and Buffy, though loving the tender moments, couldn't deny having him at her mercy always ran a chord.

Buffy shifted slightly, moving the wood from Spike's throat to his chest, directly over his heart, his eyes darkening and smothering as his nostrils flared at Buffy's movement.

Buffy didn't focus on the look of confusion, temptation, and curiosity on Spike's face, instead focused on the piece of wood in her hand, her hand gripping it so tightly her knuckles were white.

_Right in the heart, _Buffy thought, sick but amused with the thought, mostly because this vampire made her think like that. Whether as a vampire and a Slayer or as lovers, it always came back to who could take the most hits on their hearts.

Spike continued to stare a Buffy, waiting for her to make a move, or in the very least to get off of him, especially since he trying to figure out who she was to him. She was something, not just a girl, who seemed to forget that he was, indeed a guy and she wasn't helping anything.

Spike, however, was frozen and knew there was no way he was going to do anything, not with his mind split into three different camps of thought and idea.

The first camp was the demon reacting to an attack. He wanted to rip this girl into shreds and dance on her ashes.

The second was thoroughly enjoying himself. The girl was easy on the eyes and fit, the type that you know you are either going to remember forever or a fling that won't last. Spike just wanted to take her and show her was boss here.

The third, which was the one that Spike couldn't figure or see, was shrouded in black. It was trying to referee the battle he was having between the two actions he wanted to take. It felt normal with this girl, these reactions. Still there were other emotions that Spike couldn't place. Some felt like it had toward Drusilla, that overwhelming affection and passion, but now different elements were there. Regret, wonder, admiration, fear, tenderness, anger, and another that Spike couldn't pinpoint, it was sweet and sharp like the rush of a bitter candy on your tongue, first bitter and sour, then sweet.

Spike had all these feelings, ugly feelings and beautiful emotions, all coming from this one girl.

However there was the still small problem, who in world _was _she?

"Who are you," Spike said, mentally kicking himself, cringing at how weak and at the slight quiver his voice had taken. This is was this girl did, made you feel mentally and physically weak with a stare and a touch. It was an unnerving thought.

Buffy felt sick. He didn't even know who she was at all. Even when he got his soul back and the First had tried to take control of him, Spike never forgot who she was.

Angel, however, did.

And made that was it worse. When Angel forgot her when he had first came back, that bugged her, but he still had some clue who she was in a weird way, like with how he reacted to her in animal mode.

Spike didn't have a clue, she could see it his eyes, there was something about her that was confusing and that was getting to him. Otherwise he was truly clueless to what she was to him… what he was to her. He didn't have any memory of her or the future that they were from.

Buffy felt physically ill at that thought. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. God, she hated crying, especially considering during the past few weeks she had done nothing but cry, bark orders, and trying to seem like the unfeeling hero everyone believed her to be. Well, except Spike. Spike knew exactly what she had gone through, mostly because when it came to Spike it was very difficult for her to hide anything from him.

Oh, how she wanted him back.

Buffy threw the stick of wood away; knowing that even if Spike attacked her there was no way she could hold him off, not now. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at anything, not at the man she had failed when that stupid amulet activated. Spike didn't do anything, his eyes widening at her action, wondering if this girl had gone completely off her bird. Spike could feel her tears through his shirt as they dripped on him. Why was she crying?

Why did he feel like he would move heaven and hell if she would only smile?

Buffy opened her eyes, staring at Spike's ocean blue eyes. His hair and clothes were different but those eyes were Spike, that much she knew. Buffy lowered herself to where Spike's shoulder and neck met, crying and making sure that the cross she wore didn't burn him.

Spike couldn't move, nor did he want to. This girl, who ever she was felt like she fit there with him. He could feel her tears, her muscle, even with the layers of clothing she wore, her hair as it brushed against his cheek, that smell, sweet and intoxicating beneath the layer of sweat. Spike's mind, however, dissolved and vanished like smoke when he felt her lips where his collarbone was.

His mind only came back when he hear her mutter something in his ear and in that instant after she whispered what she did, she was gone from his sight, running as if the devil himself was on her trail.

Spike couldn't move he could only lay there. The kiss was one thing, but what she whispered was another, that made him more than curious, pissed off, and upset that she just ran away from him. Spike got up and looked around to see where she had ran, feeling her somehow. Spike stopped mid- run, turning around to see if Angelus, Drusilla, or Darla were close. They were, but were taking their sweet time.

For a moment, Spike thought of giving up on this girl, turning back to Angelus, Darla, and Drusilla and trying to forget that she existed. It would so much easier; he could tell that this girl was going to be nothing but sorrow and heartache somehow.

In the end, he turned down the alley that he knew without a doubt she had ran down. She had sealed her fate with him when she had whispered her words. Now she was stuck with him whether she wanted to be or not. Spike ran, like had never done before, her words a mantra in his head.

_I'm sorry, William._

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, next chapter done. For my readers, whoever you are, it's going to be difficult to update for a few days, maybe a week or two, considering I am getting ready to go to Australia soon. Don't worry- I haven't given up on any of my stories, it's just taking forever. Read and review, please.

Love ya lots and my thanks still to BellaVision.

Later

TTF


	3. In Too Far

Disclaimer: Alright kiddies, still not owning Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Spike sadly still doesn't belong to me.

I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Chapter 3: In Too Far

* * *

><p>Buffy ran, smelling water and salt as she did. A few more turns and with a moan of happiness and exhaustion Buffy ran toward the ships trying to figure where one was going to London, if there were any at all.<p>

Reaching the docks, her heels making a clapping sound that seemed hollow, Buffy scurried through the crowd, which was just as bad as it was in the square. Looking around she could see that most of the workers were white with some Chinese tradesmen and merchants.

There were five ships right now and with any luck Buffy could ask if any were shipping from here to London. Running up to the first boat Buffy hollered up to the crew hoping to get someone attention.

Luckily, someone was slacking off and could hear her loud and clear.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled up.

The man blinked and looked down, seeing Buffy a questioning look on his face. When he really got a look at her, a leering smile crossed his face.

"Well, what can I do for you, sweetheart," the man asked. Buffy stopped for a second. Ah, Hell no she was not getting hit on by these people. Ignoring the remark, Buffy continued.

"I was wondering if any of these boats are heading to London, England," Buffy asked as she yelled up to him. The man leered again and Buffy started to wonder what she was missing.

"You're in luck, sweetheart, the second to last one on the docks is, the trip is about two weeks," The man said. Buffy blanched, two weeks? Seriously? Having no other option she nodded her thanks and turned to find the ship.

"Hey, where you going, sweetheart," the man said, hurting himself as he got up. Buffy stopped.

"To my ship and stop calling me sweetheart, the name is Buffy, thanks," Buffy said over her shoulder and walked away, trying to forget that Spike was the only one that ever gave her nicknames.

"Damn," the man said, rubbing his eyes as Buffy walked away and it was then that something seemed familiar about the man but ignored it as she walked away and found the ship she needed on. With a start she realized she would have to sneak on the ship.

_Great, I've become a stowaway,_ Buffy thought.

Walking calming toward the dock, acting like she wasn't doing something stupid, Buffy was pulled off the dock and behind a huge pile of cargo, darkened and secretive.

"Now, Goldilocks, I suggest that you tell me who you are before someone gets hurts," a voice whispered harsh in Buffy's ear.

_Goldilocks_.

Trying to focus her eyes in the dark, Buffy could see Spike, his eyes lithe like a fire. He was more than a little upset right now. Buffy tried to focus, trying to ignore the on slot of her senses. The feeling of the huge crate at her back, the feel of Spike's hands and breath on her, the utter lose of light and Spike's eyes, the smell of the water, the taste of her sweat as it beaded on her skin, the sound of the people around her. It felt like Spike and she were in their own little world, these crates hiding anything from prying eyes.

It was just faintly iconic that it was always Spike that led her into the dark. Buffy licked her lips, not sure what to tell him.

"I'm nothing special, Spike," Buffy said.

For a moment, neither one said anything. Spike's eyes softened at Buffy's words and loosened his grip on her wrists as they held her against the crate.

"Well we both know that's not entirely true. If you weren't special somehow there would be no reason that I would need to know who you are. So, for all our sake's, luv, try that again," Spike said, his lips touching Buffy's forehead as he talked to her.

"I don't know how to tell you anything about me or about us. A good bit of it's not pretty, and beautiful moments are far between," Buffy said, dancing around the subject.

"What are you talking about? How do you know me? Frankly, it's something that you know both of my names. So, again I ask, who are you," Spike said, his voice having a hint of weariness.

"Are you alright," Buffy asked, noting the tone.

"Why do you care, Slayer," the retort came back sarcastic and angry. Buffy stopped for a second. So even without knowing who she really was, he was able to figure that much.

"How did you," Buffy asked trailing off at the look that Spike shot her.

"Vampire," Spike said, as if that explained everything, like he always did. Buffy laughed a slightly crazed and upset laugh to cover up her pain. God in all the years that she had known Spike how many times did he have to point out that he was a vampire. She knew that better than anyone. The problem that Buffy had with that was that it was like stuffing Spike into a shoebox or something, just fitting him into a neat, clean, little category of life.

If there was anything Spike wasn't it was neat, even if he could be precise, he was never clean whether fighting, vocal, or body-wise (Buffy knew that for sure on all three counts, moving on). Spike could never just be stuffed into a shoebox. He was larger than life and more alive than most people could ever be in a lifetime let alone the four or so that he was given.

Spike could only look at her as she laughed; wondering what was it about this girl that made her so familiar but at the same time a ghost on the fringe of his imagination. She knew _him_ that was clear. The only people that called him William now was Angelus for insults and Drusilla for affection.

"Please, pet, what is your name, Slayer or not, I see nothing but you," Spike whispered low; his breathe on the shell of Buffy's ear causing shivers to run down her spine. It felt so odd to be here with him like this and she tried not to get ahead of herself. A few months ago it was all business with Spike or at least that was how she wanted it at first.

Then feelings and emotions were brought in and that completely messed both of them up. Then he left and Buffy tried not to miss him but failed, epically.

He came back and Buffy had envisioned it countless time but when it actually happened Buffy didn't bring the past back, not with Spike seeking redemption.

However, the breakdown happened. That night, in that God- forsaken house, Spike had won his pardon from her, period. It was beautiful and Buffy wondered what it could mean.

Then Angel showed up cutting in between her and Spike. Then the battle, then came Spike lighting up like a Christmas tree, Buffy squeezed her eyes shut at the thought.

In her mind, seeing his face bathe in warm yellow light at that moment looked like an avenging angel.

Buffy opened her eyes. The man with blood on his face and hands, with hair the color of milk chocolate, wasn't him. He was the man that came before her champion. Kind of like clay that hasn't seen the sculptor yet.

"Spike, you need to let me go now," Buffy said through the haze in her head. She didn't want to see him; she didn't want to make comparisons just yet. Not with this Spike and the Spike that held her like she was made of glass. The grip on her wrists tightened and Buffy stifled a yelp as she felt both her hands move to only one of Spike's as he held them above her head. Without her Slayer strength and stamina, Spike felt ten time stronger then he usually did. With his other hand, Spike gripped Buffy's chin, making her look at him. Buffy didn't need to know what was going on.

She was slowly pushing him to the breaking point and she knew, he knew, and it was a matter of time before it got worse.

"Maybe you are just not hearing me pet, who, in the bloody hell are you," the question came back in a heated voice. Buffy stared at Spike, her green eyes wide as she watched a ship sail swiftly beside them out of the corner of her eye. The boats were moving, and she needed to move now.

Buffy looked at Spike, who continued to stare, waiting. "My name is Buffy."

And with that, her hands fell to her side. Buffy looked up to see Spike, a slightly smirk on his face.

"See luv, was that so difficult," Spike said. Buffy was silent, her eyes narrowing at the man in front of her, the challenge clear in his tone. Buffy felt the corner of her lips quirk, mirroring the smirk Spike was now sending her.

"No William, it wasn't. But it just made things more complicated," Buffy said, and with that she jogged out of the crates and made her way to the end of the dock, where the ship to London was waiting, not looking back at Spike, who stood there in the dark, eyes sparking with life, hands in his coat pockets as he watched the blonde girl run to the ship.

"Buffy, huh," Spike said and rubbed his face as he watched Buffy sneak on the boat. Eying the boat, Spike made his way over and hopped on it, using his vampire strength to get in to the ship leading him back home, with a crazy little blonde Slayer that had to have one of the most unusual names he had ever heard.

* * *

><p>Buffy walked in the cargo hold of the ship, wondering what this was going to bring. She knew that she needed to find some place that wasn't obvious, that would be bad and she really didn't want to think what would happen if they found a woman on board if this wasn't a passenger ship.<p>

Walking along cargo she found stairs and when she headed up she could see cannons, guns, and swords. It was a treasure trove for she who carries weapons like accessories. Pulling a sword out, Buffy admired the gleam it sent as light bounced on it. She smiled at the reflection.

But out of the corner of her eyes Buffy saw the movement of something. Looking at the sword she tried to see if it was still in the reflection. It wasn't.

Buffy shook her head and put the sword away, trying not to think about it. She had enough problems without worrying about something like rats or anything like that. She was stuck on this boat for at least two weeks, and even if she got to London in one piece, she still had to ask about the Watcher's Council, wasn't like she could just look it up in a telephone book.

Buffy stopped; were there even phones or anything? What was invented at this time? Moments like this she wished she actually paid attention in history class or listened to Giles when he went on a tangent.

At the stairs, Buffy sat there and cursed her lack of enthusiasm for her education, trying very hard not to think about that something just wasn't quite _right _about this ship.

* * *

><p>Spike made his way around deck; trying to act like he was working and that he belonged to the crew of the vessel. It was a lot harder then it looked. Honestly all he wanted to do was sleep, which was a first. Spike wasn't usually one to tire at the drop of a hat but then again, he killed a Slayer, met another Slayer he wanted, but not to kill (in fact quite the opposite), ran everywhere, but something was off he just could tell what it was.<p>

For the first few hours on this ship he wandered around, trying to keep busy but really was keeping his eyes open for Buffy, who had yet to surface. He had cleaned himself up and made it so that he didn't look like he had just murdered someone, even if the blood of the Slayer was on his hands. At least no one would ask questions.

Just then he heard someone talking about how this voyage was at least a week and a half long, and that there was a rumor going around that the ship was haunted by evil spirits.

"Bullocks," Spike muttered under his breath, both at the timeline till destination and at the crew's frightened whispers like a couple of gossiping mothers at a party. It was ludicrous.

Spike continued to wander the deck, thinking about what was going on, before heading below to see what there was. Somehow, Spike ended up in the kitchen. There he grabbed a loaf of bread, a lime, a slice of cheese and just stuff that could be eaten in one go. The lime was to fight off disease like scurvy, just in case.

With that he really set out to find Buffy.

She was an enigma. He had never met anyone like her, someone who was so familiar on the edge of his sub-conscious, someone he knew like the back of his hand but seemed so far away from him that she might as well be the moon.

_No, she's the sun, bright and shining_, Spike thought, thinking of the blonde, beautiful hair of said girl.

Spike couldn't explain it. She made him feel joy and happiness but at the same time, his heart clenched at the thought of her in pain, like it had stopped all over again.

Whatever the case Spike wanted to know more; just who was she to him? And what would see say after she told him?

Spike walked around the armory below deck, amazed by the well-stocked room of weapons for a dinky cargo ship when walking near a cannon Spike heard the sound of a sneeze and a sniffle.

Peering over the cannon, Spike saw Buffy sitting against the plank wall of the ship as she hid. She looked a little worse for wear; hair a mess and tangled, dress dusty and torn, eyes red with exhaustion but it was honesty, which made her more beautiful and human. Spike was starting to worry that she really wasn't touchable. That was she a goddess.

Spike shook his head. Where in bloody hell was this coming from? He hardly knew the girl, but he couldn't ignore this voice in the back of his head that screamed at him that he knew exactly what it was about her.

Buffy looked in surprise but seeing that it was only Spike, Buffy heaved a sigh and continued to sit in the corner. Spike realized she wasn't moving and moved to sit against the cannon. He pulled the bread from the pocket of his coat, the cheese slice, a small canteen of freshwater that he found, and lastly, the lime and handed them to Buffy, who accepted wholeheartedly.

Tearing the bread apart, Buffy almost didn't hear Spike's question.

"What," Buffy asked between shoving chunks of bread into her mouth.

"You," Spike started, "You said, you said our story's not a happy one. What did you mean," Spike asked his eyes light and clear. Those eyes were killers in their own right; still it was odd to see eyes with chocolate brown hair. Buffy looked at the floor of the ship, not sure how to start answering this.

"If I tell you anything, you have to accept it as truth or as much truth as I can give that not mangled and torn to shreds. Do you agree," Buffy asked, giving him an option to not hearing anything at all. Spike nodded, bangs getting into his eyes as he did. Buffy smiled and ran her fingers through his hair to put the strands behind his ear. Spike froze at the contact and after realizing what she had done, Buffy did too.

"We started out as enemies; we couldn't stand each other at all. You tried to kill me on more than one occasion. I have to say, there were times I nearly did you in as well," Buffy sighed, "But I never have. Somehow, by whatever plan, we have never actually killed each other. Maim, snap, and generally tick each other off, yes, but never kill."

"You are my," Buffy started and stopped. She looked at Spike in thought.

"I really don't know what you are to me. Enemy doesn't seem right anymore after everything we've been through. Friend is too little a word to describe you, and lover," Spike's head bolted up at this word, clearly wondering where that came in. Buffy smirked at his reaction.

"Lover also seems too little a word to describe you," Buffy said, "But I know you. You are sarcastic, snarky, you were a mother's boy, you love to write poetry but you will never admit now since you became a vampire, you love spicy stuff in your blood, you hate how Drusilla hangs on Angelus," Buffy rattled off a few of the things she knew about him. Spike didn't say anything as he stared at her.

"How could you know all of that," Spike said, amazed and dumbfounded that this girl that he couldn't remember knew all this stuff, these little quirks of his personality. Buffy munched on a piece of bread as she stared at the lime in her one hand, not sure how to tell him how she knew all of this.

"The reason I know all this is because I am from the future and I know a lot more than just those things," Buffy said finishing the bread and reaching for the canteen. Spike said nothing as he stared at the girl in front of him.

Buffy sighed and lifted the canteen up to her lips, willing not to say anything as he digested the information she had just laid at his door.

Buffy barely had time to shallow the water when a blood curdling scream pierced the night.

* * *

><p>AN I'm back from the dead! I came back from Australia and in a few weeks' time after that I started college- I have been nothing but busy lately. But I wanted to update for the longest time and ta-da!

Show of hands, who missed me?

Hahahaha anyway, please with sprinkles on top leave a review, drop a line, whatever.

Again, thanks to Bellavision for giving me an idea to do in my off time and this challenge.

Later

TTF


	4. But the Guilt Has Just Begun

Disclaimer: "Do I really need to say it?" *Lawyers all nod* "Fine! I don't own BTVS! Happy!"

Chapter 4: But the Guilt Has Just Begun

* * *

><p>Spike raced up the stairs, Buffy following at his heels. When they got up to the main deck Spike stopped mid-stride, making Buffy smack in to him at the abrupt halt.<p>

"What's going on," Buffy whispered harshly into Spike's back, hoping that he heard her. Once again Buffy cursed being short and all of its limitations.

Spike didn't say anything for a moment. Instead he angled his body as a person ran by him so that it hid Buffy from sight and allowed her to see beyond him. Buffy smiled at his back when she realized that she was treading on dangerous ground being up here. It was nice to know that someone was thinking of the little things. Buffy clearly was having issues with that lately, even before her nice little jump in time. In the past few months Spike had been the one to point out the small stuff that the rest of them had over looked, stuff that was important.

Buffy lifted up her eyes to Spike's face as he looked ahead. No that was right; Spike always saw the small stuff.

Buffy's attention was soon brought back by another the scream that pierced the night. Looking around she couldn't tell what was going on as more men ran for all they were worth away from the front of the ship.

"Somethin nasty seems to have found its way onto the ship," Spike whispered. Buffy had to agree. Before she just thought it was her in a different time. Everything was going to feel different. Still as soon as she got on the ship, Buffy felt sick to her stomach, but she wrote it off as just being in this odd time loop.

No, now she realized it was her extremely confused Slayer spider senses screaming at her. Spike just confirmed that, considering he was feeling it in a different way. Moving out from behind Spike, Buffy made her way to the front, hiding behind cargo and various objects. Spike, noticing her leave, started to shadow her, distracting anyone that came close to noticing Buffy as she crawled from spot to spot.

Finally, Buffy stopped dead at the scene that had the men running like the devil himself was on their heels. Buffy winced at the thought. For all she knew maybe it was.

Blood ran down the planks of wood that made the deck of the ship, dyeing the wood a sickly rust color. The blood that was at Buffy's feet was coming from a severed arm that was lying on the deck, blood pouring like a waterfall. Further away Buffy saw a leg in much the same condition that the arm was.

Buffy swallowed the bile working its way into her throat, grabbed the skirt of her dress, and gently stepped over the arm and the leg that followed looking for the remains of a man.

Buffy stopped short as she found what was left of the body, completely mauled and missing bits of his face. Blood seeped from cuts and patches of where was once skin.

_What in the world could have done this,_ Buffy thought? She had never really seen such brutally in any of the victims of any of the demons and such that she fought. Unless you counted but Willow but that wasn't this at all, having had seen the damage Willow had done.

No, this was definitely something else.

Buffy jumped when she felt something grab her elbow. She spun to see Spike pulling her away toward the crates that littered the deck. Just as her back hit the crate, Buffy could hear men walking toward the mangled body. Angling her head Buffy could see and hear bits of the conversation.

"Bad luck…."

"What you expect. Look where we came from…."

"Work of the devil…."

"Captain!"

Buffy angled her head, trying to ignore the sparks she felt as her hands brushed against Spike's shoulders. Her blood turned to a nice sizzle as she heard Spike's hoarse gasp.

_Focus, Buffy. Ignore how hot Spike looks as a brunette and pay attention!_

This was what the Slayer sense was saying. The Buffy sense said something entirely differently as Buffy felt the alignment of everything.

"Captain, what are we going to do," Buffy could hear a crew member asked.

Buffy looked to see the captain, a middle aged man with silver hair and grey eyes. She shivered, for some reason the captain gave her the heebie jeebies.

"Men, quit acting like women. Obviously we have an individual on board who is deeply disturbed, possibly someone that was involved with the on slot that took hold of China," The Captain said in a stern voice.

Buffy rolled her eyes at the woman comment. Of course she would end up in the time where women fell below the "considered important line" of life. This was the time where the housecat could have a higher degree of importance then a woman.

"He's wrong you know, right," Buffy heard Spike whisper into her hair. Turning all of her attention back to Spike she forced her eyes to focus on his eyes, that looked black in the light.

"He's wrong about what," Buffy asked, happy that she wasn't alone on this. This slightly lost Spike that didn't really know who she was better than being here alone in a different time. Buffy didn't even want to think about being alone here. She refused to give it thought.

"That this was done by human hand. This was demon, pure and simple," Spike said staring over Buffy as they watched the crew men move the body, each man muttering a prayer, either for the fallen or for themselves, Buffy wasn't sure.

"Yeah but what," Buffy asked, not being the knowledgeable one of the demons she came up against. She was the muscle, not the brain of the Scoobies.

Sadly this was a fact that Spike picked up easily.

"Slayer who has no clue about the demons she goes up against? Well that's inspiring," Spike said, gruff and teasing.

"You know what? Give me a break. I didn't really want to know that much about the demons. I just wanted to know if and how they would die. That was it," Buffy said harshly. At this she stopped and shook her head. She sounded like the sixteen year old girl that came to Sunnydale all those years ago.

A whiny teenager that didn't want any of this, however that was four or five years ago. Buffy learned the hard way that it wasn't what she wanted; it was what it meant to help and save the world with everything she had. Hadn't the past few months going up against the First cemented that more than ever?

Didn't the man in front of her do much the same?

At that moment an image that Buffy locked away in the back of her mind resurfaced. Spike, gold light, fire; all of it hit Buffy like a massive tidal wave. Without even realizing it, Buffy started crying. Huge crocodile tears that were never attractive, but this had been the first time since she ended up here did she cry at all. The battle with the First, Spike's glowing, the Hellmouth caving in, everything that she didn't want to think about at all came back in a fury and each tear was just memories leaving her eyes.

"Luv," Buffy heard. Buffy cried even harder, not wanting to think about anything right now.

Suddenly Buffy felt the ground move from underneath her as she felt Spike's arms around her as he carried her bridal style. Buffy's arms encircled Spike's neck and turned her head to cry where his shoulder and neck met.

Spike moved like a shadow as he carried Buffy away and out of the eyes of anyone wandering deck. The last thing they needed was for a crew man to see them and flip out that the man's death hung on Buffy's head because she was a woman. Spike sighed, he never understood sailors.

Buffy had long since calmed down, now only sniffing a little here and there. Finally they made it to the level that Spike had found Buffy at earlier before the scream happened. Spike put her back into the corner that he found her in and found, to his surprise, that Buffy had fallen asleep.

Wandering around Spike looked for a moderately clean to cover Buffy with. When he found it, he shook it out and inspected it. Seeing that it was clean Spike meandered back over to Buffy to find her curled up on her sides, her hands being used as pillows.

Throwing the blanket over her, Spike check to make sure that no one was around and pulled stuff over to hide Buffy, just in case someone came down for something, they wouldn't see her.

This was the best he could do for her right now. As it stood Buffy looked dead on her feet and Spike wasn't going to be the center of the small blonde girl's rage if he could help. For some odd reason he knew that she had a temper that was all punch first, ask question later.

No, instead he had another idea that may be more productive then watch Buffy sleep (even if he really, really wanted to).

He had a body to find.

* * *

><p>Spike double checked on Buffy to make sure she was safe and secure. Once satisfied he found the steps to the lower levels. The men weren't going to toss the body overboard until they were further out to sea that way the body didn't end up on shore in some unknown place. Chances were the man was hired and no one had any clue that he was, he wasn't able to say his country of origin or if he had a family or anyone waiting for him.<p>

Spike closed his eyes.

_Why In bloody hell am I thinking about that?_

Spike could feel a warm glow that he hadn't felt in years. He thought at first it was because of his kill. However, the high that that experience had given him long since worn off. Then he found Buffy and that feeling came back, so it had something to do with her.

Now it was back, thinking of this man and his lose. It was warm, clean, and tingled, this feeling. He hadn't felt this in years. Not since his siring, not since that night that Cecilia crushed his…..

_Oh Lord._

Spike stopped mid-stride at the thought. Soul. That's it. He had a soul. He didn't know why or the more disturbing question, _how_.

But he did.

It was like feeling his heart beat for the first time in the past few decades since its failure. He had a soul. Well, that was interesting to think of it in its own sick way. It wasn't painful per say, just kind of earthshattering in the idea.

He was a souled vampire.

Spike barked back the laughter that threatened to bubble out. What an oxymoron.

Shaking his head Spike continued further down in ship till his nose caught the scent of rot and slow decay of a body. However, something was off. It smelled too decayed, like the body had been dead _weeks_, not the mere hours it had been since the body was brought down here.

The body was located on a table in the deck below the one Spike had had his revelation. It was pale and looked like a wad of dough. Immediately that set Spike on edge. He could understand the paleness, thinking back as he watched Buffy tiptoe over the rivers of blood leaving from the body. The blood loss would cause the shallow complexion; much like the need for blood in a vampire caused the paleness.

Still had didn't explain the body bloated appearance. It looked like the body had been in water for weeks. Plus that didn't explain the smell. Even with a vampire sense of smell, Spike felt like he was submerged in the smell and that was a floor above him. A human would smell that no matter what.

Continuing closer to the body Spike found half of the victim's throat was gone so that only the back of the throat remained, like it was cut in half. That explained all the blood, beside the missing arm and leg anyway.

The arm and hand that was left had cuts and bruises as well. This man had fought back before whatever it was had gotten him. His face looked like it had been bitten out of like a morbid apple of sorts. Spike pulled at the man's eyelid to see the state of his eye. It was like it had a film of sorts over his eye like a vulture.

Somehow this seemed familiar but Spike couldn't recall why. That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Suddenly a sound further back from where Spike was came. Spike stopped on the spot, seeing into the impressing darkness. Nerves were firing, something was there. This wasn't the simple rocking of the boat that knocked something down at all.

Continuing further down the path the sound came again. Silent as the grave, Spike moved, the darkness leaving him blind and relying on his hearing and smell. That and the air didn't feel right as it brushed against his skin.

Out of nowhere, Spike felt something latched on to him that started scratching at his face and neck. It wasn't a person and it definitely wasn't an animal. Spike felt his teeth elongate and curve into instruments of death and his face shifted.

He could figure out what this was after it was off of him and dead.

* * *

><p>In the end, much to Spike's disgust, somehow the beastie got away. But not without an injury or two, much to Spike's wounded pride. Which was why Spike was now twirling something in his hand, watching whatever it was reflect off the lantern light that he lite.<p>

Whatever it was felt like a dagger of sorts but it was shaped in an opal cut of sorts. It shimmered blue, then green, to teal, then in just the right light, the object flickered blood red then disappeared as if never there to start with.

Spike continued to fiddle with the object, still not sure what to make of it. Missing the rhythm to which he was passing it in his hands, Spike jumped as he felt the edge cut him. Blood welled up from the cut instantly and Spike looked from the cut to the infernal thing that caused it.

"What in the bloody hell are you," Spike softly muttered to the shard of whatever as if it would talk. Looking back at his clotting hand, Spike jumped at attention. He knew what this was.

At least he had a clue anyway, which was more than Sleeping Beauty upstairs had.

Going to find Buffy to at least see if she was up, Spike figured that at least half the daylight had been eaten away because it was almost dawn when Buffy fell asleep. Spike had wandered a little afterwards because he wanted a feel of the ship just in case something came up again.

Something was on this ship and chances were that one kill wasn't going to satisfy it for long.

Spike continued his walk, only to stop when he heard a few of the men talking inside a room closer to where he was. Creeping a little closer Spike stopped as he listened.

"What are we going to do," a man asked.

"What in blazes do you mean, "What are we going to do," another voice interjected before continuing, "The question is what can we do? Did you see Peters? He looked like something from a nightmare."

"Lord have mercy on the poor sod," a voice said. It was silent for a minute, as if the men were having a moment for the fallen man.

"What about the captain? Is he doing anything Edwards? You know, to stop this? That wasn't natural. That was the work of the Devil," A man said.

There was nothing for a moment. Then a man, presumably Edwards, spoke up. Right off the bat Spike didn't like what he heard.

"I don't know. The captain said for us to forget it," Edwards said, his voice steady but with his hearing Spike heard the small quiver of his tone.

It was time to get Buffy up to at least fill her in on what was happening on the ship. Spike edged away from the door, still feeling like he was being watched as he made his way to the level with Buffy sleeping away.

* * *

><p>Buffy was drifting in and out of conciseness as she felt Spike leave her. She wanted to sleep, she really did. But every time she closed her eyes, all she saw was darkness, blood, and a shot to light that didn't belong in the ugliness.<p>

Down in the Hellmouth she had wondered just what in world she had gotten into to. Every fiber that made Buffy, Buffy was screaming for her to run.

However, the Slayer, the one that dominated, demanded blood. For all the girls that had died, for all the people that had to suffer at this point. Hell, even for Angel, thinking back to when the First had control of him. It was all there, that's what drove Buffy to fight beside those girls chosen by blood, back to back with fellow sister Slayer, Faith. And side by side with Spike. She couldn't worry about Dawn, Xander, Willow, Anya, Giles, anyone, not now, her skin was too far on the line.

Only when she saw that light from that God-forsaken amulet, did the slaughter induced haze clear and Buffy saw a sight that had to make her weep from the beauty and the horror.

Spike glowed like an angel of fire and heat. If it wasn't for the black leather and the look of pain, Buffy could have confused the scene very easily.

It was that one moment that showed Spike belonged to the light somehow. She remembers Faith screaming at her to come on, the patter of feet as they ran, and Spike telling her to go.

But she didn't.

Instead she grabbed the amulet, wanting to throw it as far away from him as she humanly could.

Instead she was here. In the early 20th century, with no clue how or why she was here. And the irony was the she had Spike as her only help. Fate was a cruel mistress.

Buffy shifted away and sat up, feeling her muscles groan in protest. The cat nap lasted maybe a half hour or so. Not great but Buffy didn't want to sleep on this ship. It gave her creeps and with no Spike around something stupid was bound to happen.

Like getting torn apart like that guy earlier.

Buffy suppressed a shiver as the chill seeped into the dress she wore. _Was there really anything wrong with pants?_

Suddenly a noise to her right jolted her out of her thoughts. Getting up quickly and moving to the dark, Buffy scoped out someone walking towards her. Not ready for it to be someone that didn't need to know about her on this ship, Buffy attacked, hoping that knocking whoever out they would think it was a dream or something.

Grabbing the person's arm, Buffy pulled what was left of her Slayer strength into flipping said person over. The person landed with an "oof" of pain, but still concise. Buffy then started to pull away until something grabbed her ankle.

"Now tell me, luv, just what did I do that warranted that attack," a voice called out. Buffy looked down, her cheeks coloring because, indeed at her feet, was Spike quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you were someone else," Buffy mumbled, biting her lip in annoyance. Spike got up and looked at her, then at the ground, and back again.

"What," Buffy asked, wondering just what he was staring at.

"I trying to understand how you just flipped me over like I weighted nothing," Spike said, his voice amused, annoyed but amused.

"No comment," Buffy said. She still wasn't comfortable to inform anyone that that was only a quarter of her lost strength. She still hadn't fully recovered and her Spike or this Spike it didn't matter. He didn't need to know right now that she wasn't up to par.

"Did the nap do you some good? You've been out for at least six hours," Spike said turning away from her to look at something. Buffy's eyes bulged. Six hours? She had been asleep for six hours? It felt like only a half hour!

And she wasn't getting any better? Buffy looked down at the ground.

"What time is it," She muttered, hoping Spike heard her.

"I'd say about noon," Spike answered.

"Did you find anything," Buffy asked. Spike rummaged his pocket for the object that fell off the person… thing he fought.

"Yes, I found this," Buffy just looked at him, "Okay, I didn't find it. I got into a fight and he got away and this was left behind."

Buffy held it and watched the colors, fascinated by it. Looking at Spike she saw he looked a little worse for wear.

"Go to sleep, I'll take watch" Buffy said, still messing with the object. Spike tried not to sag in relief but stayed up right because his pride had taken enough of a beating.

"You sure," Spike asked. Buffy smiled and nodded and before it could be talked further Spike collapsed into the bundle of blankets that were around Buffy earlier. Buffy smiled again and pulled the blankets closer to him.

With that Buffy walked away the object in her hands and thoughts spinning in her head. Looking at the object again, Buffy shook her head; she had no clue what it was.

This wasn't good at all. She had no clue what this creature was at all and the only lead was this object until Spike woke up later. To make this story better, the nausea Buffy had felt from earlier was coming back. Something was going to happen. Sometime soon with an unnamed enemy that she had no idea what its weaknesses were. And she was recovering at all.

"No pressure, right," Buffy mumbled to the air.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright! Back again! I'm sorry to everyone that's been reading and messaging me. School is trying to kill me and I really wanted this up before Finals. Please review and drop me a line even if it's just to say hi! My thanks and apologizes to BellaVision.

Laters!

TTF


End file.
